Of Beasts And Butterflies
by kutone311
Summary: Natalia isnt a normal human. Shes had an abused and hard life. When the last member of her family is murdered she is sent to The city of Townsville to live with her BFF and her mom. As Natalias Powers start to unlock, she finds it hard to conceal just HOW different she is. It only gets worse when she catches the eyes of three Notorious villians. AcexOCxSnake & one-sided BoogiexOC.
1. I(1)-Evanescence of Innocence

Of Beasts and Butterflies

Verse: Powerpuff girls

Paring: SnakexOCxAce- love traingle

Gneres: Romance, Action, Possible comedy,

Rating; MA for possible drug reference, Moderate Violence, And possible sexual references.

Opening song: little talks by of monsters and men

Ending song: all night- icona pop

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END. PLEASE READ!

Evanescence of Innocence- introduction part 1

The blood-stained carpet and extensive damage to the child was all the proof needed to lock her uncle away for a long time. The judge and everyone present was disgusted with the man, no…monster before them. All present nodded their heads in agreement, as the Judge hollered out the final sentence; Stanly W. Grey was sentenced to life in prison, on the charge of raping his 3 year-old niece. The Child in question had made a miraculous physical recovery, and sat quietly on the judge's lap as her uncle was taken away. Her physical wounds may have healed, and her emotional may heal over time as well, but the mental toll was vast, and would never fully heal. It was clear her scars had already started to form, as she flinched away from any form of familiar contact for the next few months. She developed many psychological abnormalities, and was assessed by many doctors until she was taken to a professional. She was assessed, and the results of his research proved she had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, paired with a disorder he had never seen before.

Despite her ordeal, the girl retained her innocence; even stranger was that the incident only seemed to magnify this innocence. Innocence has a price as she learned; children were cruel. Many hundreds of attempts were made by her to make friends with the children, but her friendliness was only met with bitter and cruel words. She never stopped trying though, but one incidence that occurred over the course of a year changed her. It happened in a daycare called kid country. There were two kid-country daycares in Florida, both set close to one another; they would go on field trips together. Here the girl became close friends with a group of children; Rachel and her older brother mikel, Javani, and Jordan. Javani became jealous of the girl, whom had quickly become a favorite of all the teachers. Javani slowly turned The girls life into a living hell, starting with the teachers, and ending with Rachel.

The teachers would always suspect The girl when something was stolen or something bad had happened. They would consistently badger her until the girl screamed "All right I did it, are you happy I lied!?" and the teachers Mrs. Brook and Mrs. Tanya would purse their lips and punish the girl double time. Not realizing that what the girl had meant was that, by saying yes she did it, that she was lying; she had not done the thing they accused her of. Whilst they had thought she had confessed to her crime. The poor girl could only stand there as she was doubly punished for something she had not even done in the first place, and was often targeted as the daycare scapegoat.

But solace eventually arrived in the form of another. A girl whom had went to the other daycare. Amber Nelson. The girls met through their mothers. Their mothers were close friends as well. Amber was the first person to crack the girls shell, and became the only thing she truly valued in life. She was forever grateful, because she gained wisdom from their relationship. The girl had found something worth more than gold, diamonds, and daresay the entire world. She had found someone who would stay through the best and the worst. She had found a best friend, a true friend, a sister; she had found her soul in Amber.

And Natalia Grey came alive.

A/N: This is actually MY back-story. It all true, except the uncle raping me part. My true uncle was actually adopted and HAD sexually abused me at age three, though he never went THAT far. He was later let off of all charges on the fact that he was found mentally ill. It did indeed f*** me up. And everything else (except the character and uncles names) are true. THIS IS MY BIO. I use it for my characters because all my OC's are actually an alternate me. PLEASE DO NOT COPY, USE OR RE-USE ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE!


	2. II(2)-New beginnings

Of Beasts and Butterflies

Verse: Powerpuff girls

Paring: SnakexOCxAce- love traingle

Gneres: Romance, Action, Possible comedy,

Rating; MA for possible drug reference, Moderate Violence, And possible sexual references.

Opening song: little talks by of monsters and men

Ending song: all night- icona pop

Evanescence of Innocence- part 2

It had been raining that night. To Natalia, a raging thunderstorm had always been a lullaby to her. The steady patter of the rain caressing her ears like a soothing tune, the roar of thunder a comforting purr, and the lightning flash; a spark of light that filled her veins with its beautiful song, ever stunning, ever promising. When she feels the rain caress her skin, it refreshes and cleanses her. It has an unexplainable affect on her mentally, emotionally, and physically. Wound kissed by the rain would heal faster than those not. She never became sick from the chill, and any sickness she had the rain would seemingly wash away. When a thunderstorm hit when Natalia was in bed, it was expected that she be dead to the world. But that night had been different.

The Night everything changed.

Earlier a man had hidden in the forest, he had a high bounty on his head. He had stumbled upon their back door in the early hours of morning. The storm seeming to batter him harder, as the man trudged through the back yard. The drops became like needles on his skin, and the wind pushed in pulled at him ferociously. The storms persistence to prevent him from reaching the door only hardened the man's resolve to enter the building. The back doorknob clicked open, and Natalia sat up from her sleep. She had awoken to the screams of her mother, and rushed downstairs in protective fury and terror. The man had walked out of the hallway then, and the to stared at each other, face to face. The man was shocked that there had been more than one resident of the household, and was too surprised to immediately react as Natalia ran towards the back door. As Natalia embraced the raging Gale outside, the man followed with his knife.

Natalia stopped in the middle of the small field that compromised the backyard, and the man stopped a few yards from her. They both observed the other. Natalia noticed that he was tall; around six foot ten, brawny muscled, and held a knife in his left hand. She also noticed that the wind and rain battered him harder than it did the landscape around them. His clothes were ripping and tearing from the strength of the wind, and the rain seemed to stick to his form and weigh him down. The man noticed that Natalia was a tiny little thing, standing only fife foot four, thin yet curvy, and wore a white dress. He also noticed that the wind seemed to still around her, calmly waving through her dress and midnight hair. The rain did not seem to even touch her, though the rain drops fell around her, it seemed they avoided hitting her, as she was completely dry. The man thought it queer, that the Storm seemed to hail to her. He raised the knife, and took a step. The winds gale and water drops bite increased tenfold. When he had nigh reached her, and prepared for the final blow, a lightning bolt struck his blade.

The wind had blown Natalia's Hair in front of her face, so that she wouldn't be blinded by the light it made. The thunderclap that resounded immediately was but a protective roar in her ears. The smell of thoroughly cooked flesh assailed her sinuses, and the wind echoed as she gingerly stepped around the corpse. Her feet led her back inside, and towards her mother's room. The sight that greeted her wasn't even recognizable. The blood-soaked sheets and snow white hand that dangled lifelessly from the bed. Natalia screamed. The storm turned into a category five hurricane.

-}I{-

N N A TTTT A

N N N AAAA T AAAA L I AAAA

LLLL I A A

-}I{-

As the bodies of her mother and her mother's murderer were loaded into the ambulance, Natalia only felt one emotion: guilt. The mother-daughter relationship never really repaired after she was raped by her uncle. Though they both loved each other very much, the trust bond was weaker than the normal by far. Natalia watched as the police carried the stretcher to the ambulance. Though the black bag concealed what lied within, Natalia could _feel_ the empty husk inside. Her advanced, tragedy-oriented mind had already processed the chain of events, and everything entailing. Many people were baffled by how _straight_ and _neutral _Natalia's face was when she cried. The tears streaming silently down her blank face. Her eyes alive with guilt and mourning.

A policeman walked up to Natalia, and carefully placed his hand upon her tiny shoulder. "Do you have any relatives that we could send you to ma'am?" The man asked. His voice was gruff yet soft with sympathy. She didn't turn to look at him when she replied "the only relatives whom are not deceased are my aunt Deedee, my great grandmother Gohma, and my Grandma Melissa. But I wouldn't move in with them. My mother and I had agreed that if something had happened to her, that I would move in with her Friend and her children." Natalia's voice was soft, and flowed like a midnight breeze. The cop squeezed her shoulder gently in reassurance, and responded. "We can' do that unless there's a legal document stating as such, written by yur mother's hand." Natalia shifted in his grasp and shakily retorted "it is in my mother's room, in the locked drawer of her desk. The key is hidden in the bottom of the pen-holder." An adjacent officer whom had overheard the situation swiftly ran inside after stating that he would get it.

When he returned, the officer behind Natalia carefully opened the manila folder, and the sound of shifting papers could be heard. "Well, alright. Ere' let me help you pack yur stuff, and well head off to the airport." He patted her shoulder and let go before he advanced upon a group of policemen and pulled out a policewoman from the throng. The man and women then walked back to Natalia and introduced themselves as John Smith and Jane Pierre. John was tall, around six foot three, with dark brown skin and kind, fawn eyes. Jane was five foot six and was blonde with green eyes, she was the sheriff. They were both led to Natalia's room, where she packed all her clothes, books, writing components, bedding, Bo staff, dagger collection, etc. The Policemen paused at the Bo staff and Daggers, "you use these?" Jane asked, "Yeah, I've been training in Pilipino Martial Arts for three years now, and practice often." Natalia stated dismissively. The police contemplated for a moment and then continued to help pack.

Before Natalia Knew it, she was already waiting for the plane. They had bypassed most security thanks to the fact that she had the sheriff and another cop. "where am I going again?" Natalia asked John politely. "Apparently Ms. Nelson lives in the City of Townsville, so that will be where your going. I already called her, and her eldest daughter will be there to walk you to your new home." For the first time in a long time, Natalia smiled. It wasn't a full, teeth-showing smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Amanda's eldest daughter _is_ my home." She told the pair of cops happily, "and there's no place id rather be on earth." She stated as the anouncment called her flight number.


	3. III(3)- Joy the Skyline Brings

Of Beasts and Butterflies

Opening song: little talks by of monsters and men

Ending song: all night- icona pop

Howl-Trance- A deep state of Meditative Trance that Natalia has invented. It is all her own.

Joy the Skyline brings

There weren't many people onboard when the plane took off. As far as Natalia could see, only about two-fifths of the plane was occupied. Natalia had heard that the town was dangerous, and not many people wanted to risk living there; even with the new super-heroines. Amber had told Natalia all about the powerpuff girls over the various phone calls they shared. In fact, Amber was a close friend of the Utoniums daughters. Amber would rant on and on about the various activities they did together: playing at the park, going to the beach, and even going to Busch Gardens! Of course though, the story would always end with the powerpuffs kicking the butt of some monster or villain or whatever. Amber would rant, and Natalia would listen patiently until she was done, then ask questions. Listening to Ambers stories was always a favorite pass-time of Natalias, until she had to reciprocate with her own story of how dull and boring her own day was.

Thanks to Amber, Natalia had a very good idea of what to expect when she moved to Townsville. She had been planning on moving there to be with Amber the first chance she got anyways. So it only made sense when she decided to enroll in PMA, and milk information out of Amber about every villain she could. Amber was only happy to help, as were the powerpuffs. Natalia even kept a locked Diary with all the information she had acquired over time. The Diary was a special one, Constructed by the girls and Amber as a birthday present for Natalia last year. It would only open when the magnetic lock came into contact with the butterfly on one of Natalia's black-ring earrings. All the Information within was memorized by Natalia out of necessity.

"Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you okay Ma'am?" Natalia snapped out of the meditative trance she did not even realize she was in. "Oh! Please pardon me! I meditate so much that it has become second-nature these days. Is there anuthing you would like to ask ma'am?" The female airplane attendant smiled "My! What manners you have for your age! Its quite all right! Would you like something to drink?" Natalia contemplated for a minute before inquiring "would you by chance supply Ginger Ale?" The attendant smiled wider (if possible) and declared happily "Why yes ma'am! Ill retrieve it right away!" and with that she was off to attend to the other passengers.

Natalia sighed and leaned her head back in the plush headrest, only to recoil with a gasp of pain. She thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen to sit in a lone row. She reached her hand to the sides of her skull and gingerly fingered the area that throbbed. Her eyes widened when she felt two hard lumps growing out of her skull parallel to one another. Thankfully they were not big enough to be noticed by anyone else unless they felt the side of her head, but they were too big to be natural. Natalia proded and explore the lumps and areas around them, finding that they seemed to be made as the same material as her skull (she assumed). Using her observations, she theorized that the cause of her pain was the fact that the lumps pressed against her skin, and the nerves within.

Satisfied she discovered the source of the predicament, she refrained from continuing the now useless exploration, and rested her hands on her lap. Gingerly, she relaxed her head against the headrest so as not to disturb her inflamed nerves. She figured that when the plane landed, she could ask the powerpuff girls for help. Their father practically had an entire hospital in his basement, as the girls get hurt very often from their fights. Natalia had a feeling whatever was wrong with her, should not be seen to at a hospital.

The Lady came back with the Ginger Ale, and Natalia thanked her. The flight was fifteen hours long, and as night descended upon the plane, Natalia decided to immerse herself into a deep trance-like meditation, eyes closed. This was the closest Natalia could get to sleep some nights, especially when she had lost something dear. She had nick-named it the Howl trance, in reminiscence of the first time she had tried it. she was laid against Precious , a very old wolf-husky hybrid that died of old age not long afterwards. Precious met Natalia when she was only three and Precious fourteen, and the she-wolf had adopted Natalia as if she had birthed her. Precious had once even saved Natalia from a bobcat, and a rattlesnake; each on a different day, at a different time.

Natalia sighed at the memory of the she-wolf. She was the first creature Natalia had trusted after her ordeal, and Natalia had thought of her more as a person than an animal. The condolences and empathy she had received at the death of Precious was what first gav her courage to trust the rest of her family; even if only a smidgen. As Natalia lapsed into Howl trance, she could feel the warm fur of the elderly she-wolf. She could smell the lush pine and earthy smell of dirt that came with the soft, motherly growl. She could feel the wet, gentle nose poke her shoulder in reassuring nudge as Natalia awaited the planes landing.

}I{

When Natalia felt the shift of turbulence, she immediately emerged from Howl Trance. This was it. Her new life starts today! Everything passed by quickly in the next half-hour. Passing the gate, Natalia then went to the baggage claim, and finally the front door. Natalia was awed and somewhat intimidated by the skyline of the city. The poor lass nearly broke her neck trying to find the tops of the monstrosities. Her predicament was solved when she heard a very familiar vice call her name. Her heart flipped in her chest as she spun on her heels to meet her sister figure. "AMBER!" she cried as she launched herself in the direction of the mocha-skinned teenager. They clung onto each other as if they would die if they let go, and sobbed tears of joy down each other's backs.

They only let go when they heard someone clearing their throat. Amber and Natalia turned to face the source, and Natalia was surprised to find three six-year old girls staring at them with genuine smiles on their faces. Natalia recognized them, and immediately smiled back. She crouched down to the girls level and spoke "Hi Buttercup! Hi Bubbles! Hi Blossom! Oh my gosh Its so nice to finally see you face-to-face, instead of over a phone." The Powerpuff girls smiled wider, and a chorus of "Hi Natalias'!" rose from the three. The powerpuff girls and Natalia knew each other well, very well in fact. They knew each other through Phone-calls, Facebook, and of course, Amber. They didn't need an introduction, because they were already as close as family. The powerpuff girls were like little sisters to Natalia, and Natalia a big sister.

"so what should we do first?" Amber asked casually. Bubbles jumped into the air excitedly "OHH! OH, OH! Can we go to the park!?" she gushed. Buttercup smirked and pounded her fist into her palm "Let's go to the gym, so you can show me your moves!" Blossom took on a serious look. "Now, now, girls. I think Natalia should unpack and get settled in to her new home first, then we can do those things." The others could only nod in agreement. Natalia winced as the dull ache in her skull increased to a sharp pain. "Actuality, there is something that is of greater importance." Her dead-serious tone caught the undivided attention of all four of her new family. "I need the help of the Professor; It's an emergency that no one else should know about. I'll explain it when we get to your house, and its best we make the utmost haste." The powepuffs, now just as serious, nodded. "me and Bubbles can fly you, while Buttercup and Amber can take your stuff to the house to unpack." Blossom replied. Natalia nodded, and smiled at the thought of flying. "I think that is a splendid idea indeed." She said as she stood up from her ninja-crouch.

"Be careful." Amber stated worriedly as she and Buttercup took Natalia's bags from her. "We will." Was the automatic reply, as both Blossom and Buttercup grabbed Natalia's arms. Blossom on the left, and Bubbles on the right. Before Natalia knew it, they were accelerating at high-speeds through the sky. Natalia half-screamed, half-laughed, as utter excitement and joy filled her. The wind felt amazing as it ran through and caressed her hair; making it seem as though it was made of black flame.

Little did the girls know, that four pairs of eyes (and a single eye), watched the whole situation take place. Once Amber and Buttercup had left, they merged back into the shadows to reflect upon what they had just witnessed. A streetlamp revealed their identity as they rushed past, almost a blur of colors. The group of Green-skinned misfits climbed the fence to the city dump, and retreated to their hideaway.

Approximately ten minutes later, the First member spoke up. A big, towering, over-stuffed teen who didn't quite fit in his shirt. "Duh,uh, so who whas dat pretty lady? Why did da powerpuffs be with her, Ace?" The Teen he spoke to, the tall, dark one with Glasses replied. "That's just what were gonna find out Big Billy. Did anyone observe anythin about er? " He addressed the rest. "Si, she almost break her neck looking at the skyline like she never seen it before. She must be from the country." The smallest one, Lil'Arturo added. "Pppphhhhhbbbbthttttt!" A disfigured one, Grubber blew a raspberry. Everyone nodded their heads. She did seem to know the Powerpuff girls _really _well. "Ssshe wasss Hotsss." Snake flinched, but for once their leader didn't punch the poor teen's nose.

"Lets do a lil' Reconnaissance, spy on the chick for information. If she's an ally to the Powerpuffs, she could be either a threat, or an advantage." Ace, the leader spoke. His Gang nodded their heads as the rising sun looked on.


End file.
